


stay strong

by loxiise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years as 3rd years, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Argentina National Team, Athletic Trainer Hinata Shouyou, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Brazil, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata becomes a Fitness Trainer, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Post-Time Skip, hinata speaks portuguese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxiise/pseuds/loxiise
Summary: Female Hinata Shoyo, ends up never becoming a pro volleyball player, but decides to change her career, and instead study to become a fitness trainer.Featuring a series of scenarios and encounters pre but primarily post time-skip.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	stay strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it  
> This is my first fic so please forgive any grammar and spelling errors (including character names)  
> I'll try to post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks so stay tuned

“Hinata-senpai! What are you doing after you graduate?”  
Unbeknownst to them, almost everyone turned to their direction, since Hinata never really talked to them about her plans after high school.

After their loss at Nationals to Itachiyama in the semi-finals, Hinata was counting the days until her very last practice at Karasuno with her teammates, and was contemplating on when she should, should she ever muster up the courage to bring up her future plans with them.

“Oh! I’m studying abroad!” Hinata said with a bright smile.  
Hinata put her hand on her chin and looked up, “I got this really nice offer from Coach Washijou! Apparently he knows a guy who can help me.” 

“Woah! That’s so cool Hinata-senpai!”

“Um..” Everyone turned to look at Kageyama, “I didn’t know how to bring this up with you guys, but I got an invitation from a D1 VB team, after high school.”

Everyone widened their eyes and froze, but was interrupted by a squeal.

“Woah! Kageyama-kun! Congratulations! If anyone were to get one it had to be you!” Hinata said with stars in her eyes.

Hinata continued to then praise Kageyama, and after a few minutes of this, everyone went back to what they were originally doing.

\----

“Bye everyone, get home safe okay!” said Yamaguchi

The original first-years, now third years (minus Yachi) ended up walking home together again, with Kageyama and Yamaguchi at the front discussing their volleyball duties as captains.

“How did you even get the idea to study abroad?” Tsukishima asked suddenly,

It was a bit of a surprise to Hinata, since he never took interest in the future, hers especially, so she decided to indulge in his questions for a bit.

She wore a huge smirk that stretched up to either sides of her face as she turned to Tsukishima,  
“Remember Shiratorizawa’s coach? The one who invited us to their training camp every year?”  
Tsukishima nods,  
“I brought up the idea of studying abroad for beach volleyball to Coach Ukai and he recommended me to talk to Coach Washijo about it, and I did! Apparently he knows a former Shiratorizawa alumni who’s in Brazil who’s willing to help me!”

Tsukishima stops abruptly, startling Hinata who turns back to see him staring wide-eyed at her 

“What’s up with you Tsukki?”

“You’re going across the world to play volleyball? Beach at that? Are you becoming a pro there?” Tsukishima questioned, raising an eyebrow

Hinata stared at him, then suddenly burst out laughing, “Hahaha! No! I’m not becoming a pro in volleyball!”

And apparently everyone, including Kageyama and Yamaguchi were listening since they all stopped.

“Hey guys?” asked Hinata, “are you guys alright?”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING PRO?!?” screamed Yamaguchi  
“Of all people I thought you’d be one of them to go pro shrimp”

“Ehe.. surprise?” giggled Hinata  
“I’m studying to become a fitness trainer, I’m studying a bit here for a year then continuing my studies in Brazil, and learning beach volley on the side.”

Yamaguchi started bombarding Hinata with hundreds of questions, which were going by so fast Hinata could barely keep up with him, but one question stood out,  
“How long will you be gone?”

“I’ll be abroad for two years at best after next year, so don’t worry! I’ll have enough time to say my goodbyes and inform our former senpais!”  
At that moment, while everyone was worrying over Hinata’s decision, Kageyama’s time stopped as he froze, with so many thoughts in his head.  
Almost 3 years?  
What happened to our plan to conquer the court?  
I thought you were going to beat me?  
What about..  
Me?

The conversation ended up switching when Kageyama came back, so he didn’t have a chance to bring up his concerns.

\----

The next day arrived, and Kageyama decided he was going to talk to Hinata by the end of the day.  
The only problem was that she ended up unintentionally avoiding him, because she kept getting pulled away.

-

First at morning practice, she was pulled aside by Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai who were most likely discussing if her decision was final, and then as she was free our kohais bombarded her with questions on how to get better at receiving, which she gladly showed them. Especially reenacting the legendary “rolling thunder”, courtesy of Nishinoya, with the help of an unenthusiastic Tsukishima.

Kageyama sighed, and continued to spin the volleyball in his hands at the corner of the gym.

“Kageyama-kun!” yelled Yachi, “everything ok?”  
“Ah, Yacchan, it's… ah.. Nothing..” Kageyama replied, averting his eyes.  
“Don’t worry Kageyama-kun! You’ll get your chance eventually!” she said patting his back, “I’ll be rooting for you” Yachi said as she ran off to assist the other managers.

-

Second, during lunchtimes she was studying at the library, probably wanting to get good grades in her finals to get a good education in Brazil. 

Kageyama offered to wait for her, but she brushed him off saying that he should probably spend his break doing something else, and when he was going to insist, she gave him a milk carton and ran off.

-

Third, during practice after school, they were too busy practicing with the team, and even during water breaks and free practice...

“Eh? Sho-chan? Eh?” said a panicked Yachi, which alerted most of the gym, and when they looked over they saw a sleeping Hinata leaning on Yachi’s shoulder.

No one had the heart to wake her up since they all knew how stressed Hinata probably was, so for the rest of practice she slept on the benches near Takeda-sensei.

Near the end of practice, Yamaguchi had to wake up Hinata so she wouldn’t end up staying here overnight.

“Sho-chan?” Yamaguchi whispered as he nudged her shoulder,  
“You’ve gotta wake up, practice ended” as he shook her again,

Yamaguchi sighed, as he realised she was out like a light, and wouldn’t wake up for a while, so he carefully picked her up and put her on his back and made his way to the locker rooms. Occasionally passing by their teammates as he waves them off.

Yamaguchi made it to the locker room and opened the door, careful to not make any loud noises, and looked up to see Tsukishima and Kageyama still there packing their things.

“Ah, Kageyama!” he said, “Do you think you could take Sho-chan home tonight?”

“Hinata? Why didn’t you just wake her up?” Kageyama asked

“Well your majesty,” Kageyama glared at him, “Tadashi obviously tried that, and she’s not awake, so take your guess.”

“Miwa’s picking me up so it should be fine.”

“Thanks again Kageyama! I’m sure Sho-chan will appreciate this”

Yamaguchi helped Kageyama pack Hinata’s things as a thank you, and offered to carry her things while Kageyama was waiting for his sister.

“You can just leave her things by me, my sister said she’ll be late.” Kageyama said

Yamaguchi looked up at Kageyama, “are you sure Kageyama? I really don’t mind”

“He said it was fine Tadashi, besides you need to wake up early tomorrow, you’ve got a meeting with Takeda-sensei tomorrow morning” Tsukishima interrupted

Yamaguchi looked down, and was contemplating whether he should listen or not, and after a couple of minutes, he placed the bags on the ground and looked back up to Kageyama

“Okay, make sure you take care of her alright?”

“Stop worrying, I’m sure the King can handle himself” Tsukishima said

And with that they both said their goodbyes as they left, while Kageyama watched their backs till they were no longer visible, finally they were alone.

It started getting darker, and the weather a bit cooler, as Kageyama shivered slightly.  
He was about to reach out to his phone to contact his sister, slowly to avoid waking Hinata up but was interrupted by Hinata snuggling closer to his back.  
Kageyama froze and slowly turned his head to face her, and was not expecting her big brown eyes dazedly staring at him.

“Ka.. Kageyama-kun?” she whispered

Kageyama unable to respond continued to stare at her

“You’re so warm Kageyama-kun, like a really big heater” Hinata said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

“Eh? Hinata?” Kageyama said as he shook her but she fell asleep again, and when he noticed her position, his face burned red, and was blushing.

Mesmerised, a single strand of hair fell from her face, and just as he was just about to reach for it, a loud beep startled Kageyama, where he looked up and saw his sister who arrived.

Kageyama sighed, and then walked over to the car and placed Hinata inside, and walked back to grab her things.  
He came back, buckled his seatbelt and leaned back in the car seat and stared at the roof.

Today was a long day…

\----


End file.
